


Forever and Ever and Ever

by storybrooke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SPN - Freeform, Short One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybrooke/pseuds/storybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam begs Dean to settle down and quit hunting, Dean finally gives in to Sam's pleads. It's only a matter of time before Dean gets the courage to ask Sam the question that's always been on Dean's mind, a question that could change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever and Ever

It's been years since they gave up hunting. After everything they've gone thought, Dean finally gave in to Sam's plead.   
"Please, Dean. We can't do this anymore...I can't do this anymore."  
And who was he to deny his Sammy that? So of course, that night they packed up their bags and left their motel, their last motel. 

Now, 5yrs without hunting, they lived in a small house in Lawrence, Kansas. With a white picket fence but the 2.5 kids weren't possible, so they settled for the 2.5 dogs instead. Dean didn't want them, but Sam begged, he always wanted a dog. Dean didn't want to deny him anything. So he gave in. 

Now when he looks out their small kitchen window, he smiles. There's Sam, running around their yard, loose limbs and a satisfied smile on his face, two dogs chasing after him. He watches as their German Shepherd tackles Sam to the ground and their Boxer licks his face. The sound of Sam's booming laugh fills the silence. They were rescue dogs of course, they didn't have the money to buy a puppy and Sam was a big softy like that.

There's that occasional itch inside Dean where he sees an article in the paper that seems like a job, but then he looks at Sam, bags under his eyes and the scar in his hand. He sets the paper down and decides to press a kiss to Sam's lips instead. They salt their windows and doors, they keep copious amounts of iron, silver, and holy water in stock. Dean still sleeps with a knife under his pillow and the occasional gun by his bedside table. Sam just looks at him for a long time before he cuddles up behind him and wraps his long arms around his waist. Pressing a kiss to his temple and soothing his worries with the light stroke of his hand on Dean's arm. That night Dean doesn't have any nightmares, but then again he never does when Sam sleeps with him. 

So Dean isn't surprised when he finds himself in a small jewelry store one Saturday. He told Sam he'll meet him at the house after they both got off work and they'll go out to dinner. Dean came home an hour early just to shower and get dressed. And now he's here. Standing in front of a glass case filled with rings, half of which Dean can't afford, but this is Sam. He's worth those extra hours Dean worked at the gun range and car shop, sweating and coming home tired with creaking bones. He's worth all of it.

"This one is just lovely." The lady helping him takes out a small leather box and places it on the glass. Inside sits a simple silver band with gold outlining the outside, its perfect.  
"I'll take it." Dean smiles at the lady and she wishes him luck as he walks out of the store, the heavy weight of the box in his front pocket. 

Sam's at home watching TV with the dogs asleep by his feet when Dean comes home. Sam smiles and pulls his brother into a hug before kissing him for a long time. Dean's heart flutters and he looks up at Sam's multicolored eyes, "I love you."   
A deep blush makes its way up Sam's cheeks and he hides a smile in Dean's neck, "love you too."

Sweating and nervous, Dean takes a very amused and confused Sam to a clearing just outside of Lawrence. He parks the Impala in the middle of the field and ignores Sam's questions as he takes the picnic basket he prepared from the backseat. Sam smiles and shakes his head but helps him set the blanket on the ground anyways.  
They eat their sandwiches and drink their beer before laying on the hood of the Impala. Staring up at the beautiful night sky. Millions upon millions of stars blink at them, but when Dean looks at Sam, at the awe in his face, he thinks that no star can shine brighter than his Sammy. So he tugs at Sam's hand and makes him stand up. He ignores Sam's sharp intake of breath and weak "Dean" as he drops to one knee and takes the leather box out of his pocket.

He looks up at Sam and gives his best assuring smile and squeezes his hand a little tighter.   
"Sam..." Sam's eyes fill with tears and they fall down at a steady pace when Dean opens the small box.  
"It's always been me and you against the world, little brother. And I-" Sam covers his mouth with his hand and let's out a small sob, "-I can't imagine life without you. So please, I want you, I want us, forever." Dean carefully takes the ring out of the box with shaky hands, "Will you marry me?" If Sam's erratic nodding is anything to go by, Dean stands up and wraps Sam in a hug. His face gets a handful of hair, but he smiles and when they pull away, he kisses Sam for a long time. He tastes the salt from his tears and the slight aftertaste of beer. But he kisses him anyways, like its their last kiss. So when they pull away and just stare at each other, faces so close they go crossed eyed, Sam laughs softly and Dean slowly slips the ring on his finger. They just stand there in awe, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together sharing breaths. 

Sam always said the happiest Dean's ever been was on the road killing monsters, but that's not true. The happiest he's ever been was with Sam, and now he'll be with him forever and ever and ever.


End file.
